You Just Don't Know
by KathrynElaineDarling
Summary: QLFC S7R9: Sirius and Petunia break up.


**QLFC Competition S7R9**

**Position**: Beater 1

**Team**: Pride of Portree

**Prompt**: This round is a tribute to the legendary rock band, Queen, and its iconic lead singer and pianist, Freddie Mercury. Each position's stories should be inspired by the Queen song allocated to them. But, there's a catch! Your story should contain at least one line of lyric from the song. Please mention what lyrics you've used in your a/n!

**Word Count: **1553 [According to Google Docs]

**Song**: Love Of My Life by Queen

**Lines From Song Used**:

"Don't take it away from me"

"Because you don't know what it means to me"

**Optional Prompts**:

[colour] royal purple

[object] microphone

[words] rock n' roll

**A/N**: I know they were never really together but this is a pairing I enjoy. I hope you all enjoy it as well.

**You Just Don't Know**

Petunia Dursley relished in these quiet moments. The only thing anyone could hear is the clicking of her flowered china mug as it hit the matching saucer, the light roar of the washing machine, and the ticking of the extravagant wall clock that Marge had given them as an anniversary present. She loathed it but Vernon refused to take it down.

The scent of lemon and lavender tickled her nose as she took one more sip of her tea and closed her eyes. Settling down into the comfort of her chair, she took several deep breaths. The ticking of the clock was growing louder and louder with every exhale and her eyes snapped open.

"I just can't relax," she said, standing up from the chair.

She peered around the room to try and find something else to do but the place was spotless. Deciding to reorganize her jewelry box, she trudged up the long staircase. The creaking under her feet seemed louder in an empty house. She hurried to her bedroom and sighed as she leaned against the door. She was bored. She needed to do something and the jewelry she wanted to reorganize seemed less interesting than they had already.

Looking over at the calendar sitting on her nightstand, her heart sank. It was October 15th. It was the day she dreaded remembering. It was one of the worst days of her life but one of the most eye-opening. Her heart still broke every time she thought about it. If they knew her, really knew her, they would wonder why she kept the sad memory on her dresser. No one knew what, especially her family, what was in the small wooden box that never moved. No one could get into it for she held the key.

Even though she knew the house was empty, she felt the need to look around as she reached up to grab the small silver key sitting atop the dusty vanity. She fingered the curves in the box that outlined the design and admired the 'S' that was engraved in the side. No one knew what that meant except for her and no one asked.

Opening the box, she sifted through the royal purple backstage passes and flyers that she had collected. They were folded and torn but she smiled when she found the flyer for 'Wild Dogs' that had directions to the pub written messily on the back. It was in his handwriting and it had originally been written for her. She ran her hands over the crinkled paper and closed her eyes, remembering the real reason she was there all those years ago.

-XOX-

_October 15, 1978_

Petunia tugged at the short, royal purple dress and cursed her fashion sense. She wanted to wear a green dress but Sirius had told her that he hated that color. She really had worn this dress to impress him. He always told her that she looked like royalty in this color and that made her feel beautiful in every way possible.

The only problem was that they had broken up two days ago. Her friends were trying to give her advice and advised her to wear a short dress in the color that he loves the most.

First step? Check.

She followed the directions on the back of the flyer that he must have left on her bedroom floor. She found it under her bed and wasn't sure if it had been for her. Maybe it was before they ended things. She could hear the rock n' roll music all the way down the street and watched as various kinds of people hurried past her. All of them were laughing and giggling in outfits that she couldn't wrap her head around. They were much different than hers had been. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Greta about this stupid dress. No one was wearing anything royal purple and she would stick out like a sore thumb.

Walking through the doors posed an even more interesting atmosphere with levitating decorations and a drink menu that had absolutely nothing she recognized. She continued to tug on her dress, feeling that it was still a little too short, until she caught sight of the one thing she had come to see.

Sirius Black.

The 'Wild Dogs' were almost through playing their set. She watched him as the microphone levitated in front of his face and followed his every move. The sweat beads that formed on his forehead were oddly attractive to her. The passion in his eyes for the rock music he played caused her hips to sway. She had heard them once before but he had let her know that this wasn't a serious gig that they played. It was just something fun to do on Saturday nights.

She spotted her sister, Lily, towards the front swaying and dancing with her friends around her. Petunia didn't want to get caught by her and slid over to the side to continue watching him play. The crowd ended up pushing her forward towards the stage.

"See you all-" he stopped.

He had found her. How could you not in this color that no one else seemed to wear? She tried to read his expression but had no luck. That had always been part of the appeal for her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Next week," he finished.

He motioned with his head for her to come backstage. She felt a slip of paper enter into her heads and found Lily. She was giving her the backstage pass that was promised at the end of the flyer. Lily smiled sadly but Petunia tried not to pay that any mind. With a small press of her hand, she gently tugged Petunia towards the backstage entrance.

-XOX-

_Backstage_

Her mind was racing a million miles a minute and her heart was breaking even faster. She hadn't even come face to face with him yet and she knew what this was supposed to signify; closure. Something she didn't want.

She pressed lightly on the door and saw him standing there, facing away from her, holding a stuffed animal in his hand. She remembered it. It was from the first time they met. She wanted to win this at the side carnival and he had done that for her. They spent months hiding from Lily and James because they didn't want this relationship to be public. For whatever reason, the moment the relationship became public, it ended.

"Are we giving things back? I didn't bring anything of yours."

He turned around and looked at her. For the first time in her life she saw sadness. She didn't know if he was sad for them or sad for other reasons. She heard a war was going on but for what she didn't know. They never talked about things like that.

"I found this at my place. I figured you would want it back," he said, hands outstretched to give her the animal.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I've been warned that I should probably erase the memory of me from your mind," he told her.

That was a slap in the face. It was too sudden of a suggestion for her. Here she was, trying to impress him in a royal purple dress that she constantly tugged on, being told that the memory of them was going to go away. She didn't think so.

"Don't take it away from me."

"You don't want to remember me anyway."

"You think I want to forget you?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, don't you?"

"No!"

"Why do you want to remember me?" He asked.

"Because you don't know what they mean to me!"

The palpable tension between the two wasn't enough to keep the kiss from happening. The goodbye kiss was always a combination of sorrow, anger, and passion. The feelings were at an all-time and boiling over the stronger the kiss became. The tears flowed from her eyes as they parted and she begged, "please don't take it away from me."

"I wasn't going to but you need to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Stay safe."

She promised, running her fingers over the tear stained fur of the stuffed animal. She turned to leave.

"By the way," he started, "you look great tonight. You look like royalty."

She smiled and hurried out the door back home. She may look great but she felt awful. She ignored them as best she could and smiled on the memories she was allowed to keep.


End file.
